Auxiliary canopies or topper units are well known for pick-up trucks, vans and other similar vehicles for increasing the room within the vehicle. Such conventional canopies are made of fiberglass or lightweight metal and are usually mounted on top of the vehicle so as to provide a single continuous side wall. However, the lightweight construction of conventional canopies does not insulate the interior of the vehicle from exterior sounds from various sources, including road noise and adverse weather conditions. Also, such single wall construction minimizes the thermal insulating ability for the interior of the vehicle.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an auxiliary canopy or topper unit for a vehicle which provides double wall construction for thermal and acoustic insulation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an auxiliary canopy for a vehicle which is of lightweight construction.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a topper unit for a vehicle which increases the height and length of the passenger compartment therein.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an auxiliary canopy for a vehicle which provides easy access to the interior of the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an auxiliary canopy for a vehicle having roll bars therein for structural stability and support.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an auxiliary canopy for a recreational vehicle having side wall portions overlappingly secured to the side walls of the vehicle so as to provide an insulation space between the overlapping walls.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an auxiliary canopy which is economical to manufacture, easy to attach to a vehicle, and durable in use.